Escolhinha Mamãe Youkai
by Lilo Inutil Return
Summary: Um dia na escolhinha para chibis Mamãe Youkai, apresentando a Professora Kaede e seus aluninhus de Inu Yasha e Cia! XP Fluffly e comédia
1. Chapter 1

Inu-Yasha vai à escola 

oOoOoOo

Mais um dia escolar se começa na Escolinha Mamãe Youkai com as criançinhas humanas e youkais chegando...

-Bom dia, crianças! – disse a perfessora Kaede – Passaram o fim-de-semana bem?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiim! – disseram em coro.

-Agora vamos cantar a músiquinha feliz?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiim! – disseram novamente em coro.

-Quem quer cantar aqui na frente junto comigo? – perguntou.

-Feu! Feu! – gritou Sesshyzinho, erguendo a mãozinha, balançando-a freneticamente.

-Sim! Pode vir até aqui, Sesshy! – chamou, se abaixando para ficar na altura do pequeno, enquanto o mesmo ao sair do aglomerado de alunos deu uma bica no pequeno Miroke, fazendo ele cair de boca na Sango.

-Fá! Eu fou comefar! – e mais uma vez ele disse – Fom dia perfefora, como fai? A noffa amissade fale mais! Faremos o pofível para fermos bons amigos. Fom dia perfefora, como fai? (o.Õ É... bem... Hehe! Pra quem não entendeu nada, o "Feffy é fanho"! Sim, quando ele cresceu e herdou toda aquela dinherirama do pai, ele fez um tratamento... Ao fonoaudiólogo pra quem não sabe! Sim, TaiNatsu também é cultura! Pime: E Pime-chan também! n-n)

-Muito bem, Feffy, opa, Sesshy! – falou a perfessora – O que foi, Sesshy? – perguntou, ao ver que o menino puxava a barra de sua saia.

-Feu aprendi uma danfa nofa! A perfefora quer fer?

-Tá bem, Sesshy, pode mostrar.

-Fá! – o pequeno prateadinho começou a cantar, batendo a mão na bundinha, feito uma potranca ensandecida com a batida.

"Fou mandando um fefinho pra fiinha e pra fofó, fó não pofo esquefer da minha éguinha Pocotó! Pocotó, pocotó, minha éguinha pocotó! Feu fo fafado! Feu fo fafado, fafado, fafado feu to...! E faí fora? Fosto?

A professora encarava o aluno pasmada. Onde aquela coisa fofa, perfeita, linda, cuti-cuti-da-mami... Bem, onde ele poderia ter aprendido tal coisa?

-É... Bem... Gostei! Err... Quem te ensinou essa dança promíscua? – perguntou.

-Foi a fia Izaioy! A namolada do fafai... – respondeu, com a cabeça baixa.

-Hehe! A mami tá levanu o irmãozinho po mau caminho! – zombou um intrometido Inu-Yasha na conversa.

-Num fá não! – replicou Sesshy, fazendo beiçinho.

-Tá sim!

-Fá não!

-Meninos! Vocês são irmãozinhos e não devem brigar! – repreendeu, fazendo os dois abaixarem as cabeçinhas prateadas – Agora vão brincar com seus amigos!

-Tá! Fá! – disseram os dois, saindo correndo em direção aos amiguinhos.

oOo

Sango e Kagome pegavam as bonequinhas pra brincar: 

-Vamu brincá de casinha? – perguntou Kagome toda sorridente.

-Vamuuu! – Sango ergueu os bracinhos.

-Tá! Então o Inu-Yasha é o meu malido e... E o Miroke é o seu! Nyaaa! n-n– gritou, agarrando Inu-Yasha pelo pescoço, hehe.

-Uhn...Babona! – resmungou o menininho, tentando tirá-la de sua gola.

-Hein? – Miroke, que passava por ali, se achegou ao ver seu nome metido no meio daquela tramóia, escutando a parte do casamento – Hehe, se a Sango é a minha muié, eu posso beijá.

Concluiu, enquanto agarrava a moreninha e sapecava-lhe um beijinho na boca rosadinha.

-Hehe! – riu malandramente a miniatura de tarado e saiu correndo.

-Ecaa! – Sango fez uma carinha de desgosto, esfregando a boca com a mão – Sôrinhaaaa, o Miroke me beijou!

-O que foi, Sango, meu bem? – perguntou a perfessora – O malandro, digo, o Miroke aprontou de novo?

-Hunhun! – concordou, choramingando – Foi... ele me beijou na boca, ó! ó-ò

-Ele é um bobão! Ainda bem que eu tenho o meu Inu aqui... – dizia Kagome, mas parou ao ver que o cachorrinho sumira de lá. Franziu as sobrancelhas – Cadê ele? Inu-Yashaaaa! Volta aqui!

oOo

-Me dá efa effpada. – Sesshy avançou para cima do meio-irmão, tentando tomar-lhe a espada de brinquedo que ele pegara.

-Não dô! Blagh! – mostrou a linguinha pra ele, recuando.

-Dá! Eu quélu, eu quélu! – agarrou o cabo do objeto de briga, puxando-a para si. (Pime:Viram? O gênio dele é terrível de nascença. u.u)

-Solta seu bobão! – tentou segurar seu objeto precioso – Agora você vai vê!

Inu-Yasha foi correr atrás dele para acertar-lhe um tapa, porém o pequeno tropeçou num fluflly que Sesshy vivia levando de um lado para o outro (será que ele é um transfomista e ninguém sabe? O-o) e, graças a ter trupicado, alçou, sem querer, vôo livre:

-Ahhh! – gritou, enquanto as mãozinhas que estavam à frente do corpo acertavam a carinha de Sesshy, suas unhas compridas cortando o rostinho do meio-irmão.

E foi assim que surgiu o golpe fatal Garras Retalhadoras de Almas.

Sesshy encarou Inu-chan, que se equilibrava no chão agora, que retornou o olhar. Ficaram se encarando, até Sesshy desabar no choro:

-Uáááhhhh! Perfefora, o Inu-Yasha me fateu! Fuuááá!

A perfessora Kaede veio correndo acudir o menino, que chorava mais que uma baleia deprimida (Pime e suas comparações esdrúxulas xD):

-Sesshy, o que aconteceu? Por que você está com cortes nas laterais do rosto?

-O Inu-Yasha... Sniff... Me fateu... Sniff, sniff! – disse, secando as lágrimas, com uma carinha de dar dó. ó-ò

-Inu-Yasha! Por que você fez isso? – perguntou, brava. Ò-ó

-Eu... É que... O...

-O Sesshy falô que a tia Izaioy é uma mula e... E que ela fede! E... E chutô o Iny-Yasha! Eu vi. – Kagome veio em seu socorro, vendo que seu amado chibi era um tanto quanto disprevilegiado de raciocínio rápido... Em outras palavras, burrinho... E acabaria levando a pior na situação. (é lógico, ou vocês acham que eu deixaria o Inuyasha se dar mal e o Sesshy vencer? Até parece! ò-ó Só espero que a Tai não veja isso ó-ò)

A perfersora voltou-se para Sesshy, que já começou a protestar:

-Não fé ferdade! Feu...

-Chega! Os dois! Não quero mais saber de brigas. – bronqueou – Sesshy, seus cortes já estão se fechando.

-Já? – perguntou, correndo olhar no reflexo da janela – Ahhh! – gritou, espalmando as mãos no rosto ao ver que ali ficaram cicatrizes roxas.

Mas a perfessora já estava longe, cuidando de um tarado Miroke que havia tentado passar a mão no bumbum de Sango com a desculpa esfarrapada de que "eu queria matar um bissu que tava no poposinho dela". (sei, bicho, né? ¬¬)

Contrariado, Sesshy foi sentar-se numa mesinha com Kagura e Jakotsu, que brincavam de chazinho.

-Forcaria, afora eu fô ficá fom o rosffo fofo marfado. – resmungava por ver que ficaria com cicatrizes na cara.

-Hã? – um inocente Jakotsu olhou o amiguinho, que sentava-se todo emburrado – Não liga, não, Sesshy-kawaii. Agora ocê já tem uma descurpa pra usá maquiagem que nem eu.

-Uff...¬¬ Fé... Fenfando fem... Focê afé que fem rafão. Uhn... Fé, fofei!

-Hihi! n-n Ocê ía ficá bem com uma sombra dourada... – Jakotsu sorriu, pelo jeito teria mais um para arrastar pro seu lado.

oOoOoOo

End or to be continued?

oOoOoOo

Uolá! n-n Aqui quem vos fala é a Pime! Sim, é só ela, porque a TaiNatsu me abandonou no meio da fic.¬¬ TaiNatsu má, muito má.¬¬ Mas, só pra num perder a graça e fugir da rotina, eu forjarei as falas dela! \o/... Er, O-o"

TaiNatsu: Faça mais insinuações sobre o Sesshy e você terá um fim doloroso! "ameaça, ameaça" ò-ó

Pime: Ué, non tenho culpa... u-u Mas não era você que tá fazendo uma PWP yaoi com o Sesshy? Ó-ó

TaiNatsu: Ah, er, bem... São só detalhes, cara Pime. n-n" "TaiNatsu sai correndo mais rápido que o papaléguas com diarréia e se esconde atrás do Rex"

Pime: Ei! Não foge, não, sua desertora! ò-ó E viu que amiga boa eu sou? Fazendo promoção da sua nova fic aqui! n-n

Rex "ainda não pode deixar que elas saibam que ele fala": Tsc, ¬¬

Pime "avista seu disco voador no céu e pula nele, levando o Rex junto": Fuuuuiii!

TaiNatsu: Ei, não me deixa sozinha aqui de novo... Eii... Ah, já foi.

Narrador: você non está sozinha u-u afinal, você não está aqui, para começar.

TaiNatsu: Ah, é, né? Ah, então tá, ué...

Tá difícil de entender as falas do Sesshy fanho? O-o Nhé, nós resolvemos fazer um cap. a parte pra colocar a tradução das falas dele caso vocês não entendo porcaria nenhuma do que ele disse... Mas vai sonhando com isso!¬¬ "promessas não cumpridas" Bão, mas ele é mó fofu assim, não é? Hihihi... Particularmente eu prefiro o Jakotsu, mas vá lá...

Sim, gente, é isso mesmo, a Tai não há meio de vir aki terminar a fic e, como eu não quero ficar atolada com ela no meu pc... Bom, cá está! xD Só que como eu não estou com saco para comédia "aquelas que parou de digitar um angst porque tava ficando pesado demais e veio relaxar nessa fic aqui¬¬"... Bom, agora com essa distância fica muito mais difícil pra nós duas terminarmos de fazer essa fanfic, por isso, só depende de vocês ela ter continuidade ou não: se vocês forem bonzinhos e deixarem bastante reviews, nós a faremos em capítulo... Se não deixarem reviews, adios, amigos, a bagaça vira oneshot msm.

E só um último recado: se vocês querem ler comédia nossas, visitem o profile da TaiNatsu, que ela ainda escreve umas comédias românticas fofinhas n-n; agora, o meu, desistam, porque eu só vão encontrar angst e Sap u-u Sim, nossas fics saem cômicas porque juntamos nossas duas mentes insanas, mas separadas a coisa já é outra...

Então, até a próxima... Ou não... E, lembrem-se: deixem reviews ou nd feito. (c o povo ficar querendo continuação, nós não vamos ser tão más a ponto de não escrevê-la, mas se ng se manifestar... Bem, aí fica menos fic pra gente digitar)

Feliz Ano Novo, cambada!

Até mais... Ou até nossa próxima fic!

Kissus

27/12/05 (terminada em)

By Lilo Inutil Return


	2. Falas do Sesshy tradução

Tradução das Falas de Sesshy

-Eu! Eu! – gritou Sesshyzinho, erguendo a mãozinha, balançando-a freneticamente.

OoO

-Tá! Eu vou começar! – e mais uma vez ele disse – Bom dia perfessora, como vai? A nossa amizade vale mais! Faremos o possível para sermos bons amigos. Bom dia perfessora, como vai?

OoO

-Eu aprendi uma dança nova! A perfessora quer ver?

OoO

-Tá! – o pequeno prateadinho começou a cantar, batendo a mão na bundinha, feito uma potranca ensandecida com a batida.

"Vou mandando um beijinho pra filhinha e pra vovó, só não posso esquecer da minha éguinha Pocotó! Pocotó, pocotó, minha éguinha pocotó! Eu to chapado! Eu to chapado, chapado, chapado eu to...! E aí sora? Gosto?"

OoO

-Foi a tia Izaioy! A namorada do papai... – respondeu, com a cabeça baixa.

OoO

-Num tá não! – replicou Sesshy, fazendo beiçinho.

OoO

-Tá não

OoO

-Me dá essa espada. – Sesshy avançou para cima do meio-irmão, tentando tomar-lhe a espada de brinquedo que ele pegara

OoO

-Uáááhhhh! Perfessora, o Inu-Yasha me bateu! Uuááá!

OoO

-O Inu-Yasha... Sniff... Me bateu... Sniff, sniff! – disse, secando as lágrimas, com uma carinha de dar dó. ó-ò

OoO

-Não é verdade! Eu...

OoO

-Porcaria, agora eu vo ficá com o rosto todo marcado. – resmungava por ver que ficaria com cicatrizes na cara.

OoO

-Uff...¬¬ É... Pensando bem... Você até que tem razão. Uhn... É, gostei!

TaiTai: Nhé! Vortei, zente! Desculpa pela falta no outro capitulo, mas é que não havia tempo de eu e Pipi nos vermos, então ela terminou o capitulo por si mesma! É claro que meio ilicitamente, forjando minhas falas e tudo mais, mas eu a perdôo porque sou uma menina muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitíssimo boa...

Então cá estou eu para traduzir as falar de meu querido, idolatrado, lindo, todo poderoso, forte, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru! Que por falar nisso veio dar uma pequena participação de livre e espontânea vontade (mas que se depender de mim vai ser bem longa XD)

Sesshy: Oi... "acena uma vez" Pronto, já fiz o que você queria. Agora tira essas algemas de meus pés ¬¬

Taitai: Ahnnn Que algemas? "se fazendo de desentendida" La La La... La Li Ho!

Sesshy: Hn... É assim né? Então tá bom... Você vai sentir o gosto da minha Toukijin na sua garganta! "risada maléfica"

TaiTai: Quê? Num, num... eu dô a chave! Tó, Tó!

Rex: Unn? Totó? Sou eu!

Inu-chan: Não, sou eu!

Sesshy: Os dois dêem o fora! "expulsa" Pronto... Agora a chave...

TaiTai: Tá bom... tó "joga e a chave cai barranco abaixo junto com Yohji e Aya morre de risada"

Sesshy: Ú.ù E agora?

TaiTai: Arrebenta, ué! Você não é o todo poderoso? O FORTÃO da vila?

Sesshy: Tá... Hunf... "arrebenta mas leva um choque daqueles e desmaia"

TaiTai: - Como se eu fosse deixar você ir embora rápido desse jeito... Huahua! "pega ele no colo" Bem... Agora uma palavrinha de Pipi para não cairmos na rotina!

Pime:


End file.
